Soramimi/Maxon vs. Wolff
Misheard dialogue from the film, Maxon vs. Wolff. This film has a lot of iconic misheard dialogue that most fans know about. Key * Brian Maxon - (BM) * Mark Wolff - (MW) Touhou Project characters?/Waifus?/Outside sources? A: Yes. Who?/What? * Cirno. * Meredy. * Honma. * Comiket. * Lupin III. * Meiji era. * Knorr. * Asuka Langley Sohryu. * Rozen Maiden. * Mitsubishi Motors Corporation. * Tamago kake gohan. * Yakiniku. * Tewi Inaba. * Ikeda Shigemi. * Hieda no Akyuu. * Umi Sonoda. * Kiyoshi Kazuya. * Aniki. * Inoue Cabrera. * Fairy Philosophy. * AMeDAS. * Nissan Motor Co., Ltd. Names taken from film? A: No. Languages? * English - Brian Maxon and Mark Wolff 'Mark Wolff vs. Brian Maxon' Round 1 * Get off my mat! (BM) - ビオぽんねえ！？ ** bio pon ne!? - Bio-pon, right?! * Go to your corner. Go to your corner, alright, I gotta warm up. (MW) - 気持ちいい、気持ちいいコーナーやでホンマ ** kimochii, kimochii kona ya de honma - Good feeling, good feeling corner and Honma. *** Honma are a Japanese golf equipment company * You're out of your mind. You're out of your mind- you're on my mat. (BM) - 以外に美味い、意外にマイルド美味いね～ ** igai ni umai, igai ni mairudo umai ne - Besides delicious, surprisingly mild delicious. * You'll see what happens when we start wrestling, don't worry. '''(MW) - 夏コミにしてはレスリングが多い♂ ** natsu komi ni shite wa resuringu ga oi - There is a lot of wrestling for '''Natsu Komi *** Natsu Komi translates to "Summer Convention" which refers to Comiket (コミケット), the Japanese equivalent to America's Comic-Con. * Look at you. (BM) - フルチン♂ ** furuchin - Fully exposed. * Canadian. (BM mockingly mentioning Mark's nationality) - 記念品 ** kinenhin - Souvenir. * Look at you. (BM) - ルイージ ** ruiji - Luigi. * You should save your strength, son. (BM) - ちゃんと制算してないのさ♂ ** chanto-sei san shi tenai no sa - I have not calculated properly♂ * I think you've spent too much time ice fishing out in the middle of nowhere. (BM) - ナイス新地 ** naisu shinchi - Nice new land. * Talking to fish. (BW) - タッキーフィッシュ ** takkifisshu - Tacky fish. * This is your worst nightmare. Your worst nightmare! (BM) - 無視しないでよ！ ** mushi shinaide yo! - Don't ignore it! * You coming to Los Angeles was a bad mistake. (BM) - 歪みの螺旋 ** yugami no rasen - Distortion spiral. * You should've stayed... (BM) - 牛ステーキ... ** ushi suteki - Beef steak... * Up in the ice. (BM) - 取っ組みアイス ** tokkumi aisu - Wrestle ice. * Hey, I'm talking to you! I'm talking to you! (BM, while putting his weight on Mark's back) - 立ってみぃwww(ゲス笑) ** tatte mi~i www (gesu emi) - Stand up LOL (Guess LOL). * Yeah, that's right. That's right. (BM) - ねえ辛い？辛い？w ** ne tsurai? tsurai? w - Hey, is it hard? Is it hard? lol. * You wanna piece of me? (MW) - ワイ、ブスリ♂ ** wai, busuri - Wai, thrust♂ * You sure you wanna take a piece of this? (MW) - 後ろ向きでビジネス♂ ** ushiromuki de bijinesu - Backward-looking business♂. * Quite so. (?) (BM) - 早くしろよ... ** hayaku shiro yo... - Do it early... * I'm the reigning champ. (MW) - 利♂潤 ** rijun - Pro♂fit. * Come on! Tired of you dancing around, showboat! (BM) - 単位、点数がない証拠？ ** tan'i, tensuu ga nai shouko? - Evidence that there are no units or points? * Yeah, keep on running! (BM) - ルパンのように！ ** rupan no you ni! - Like Lupin! *** Lupin refers to Lupin III, a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Monkey Punch. * Huh?! You had a lot of talk there, eh?! (MW) - ビオはタフやで！ ** bio wa tafuya de! - Bio is tough! * What are ya gonna do?! Huh?! (BM, while holding Mark upside down) - 初めて？あん？ ** hajimete? an? - First time? Ahn? * Nothing! (BM) - どないしてん？ ** do naishi ten? - What's up? * OKAE! (?) (MW) - 降ろして！ ** oroshite! - Take it down! * You got a head like a Canuck? (?) (BM) - 受け♂て毎日ダーク？ ** uke♂te mainichi daaku? - Is it dark every day? * Flag boy! (?) (BM) - 辛い...ツライ... ** tsurai... tsurai... - Hard... hard... * Fuck you! (MW) - 待って。。。 ** matte... - Wait... * Is that all ya got?! (MW) - それ意外？ ** sore igai? - Is that unexpected? * Yeah, give up! Yeah, right! (MW&BM) - 嘘つきや！お前 ** usotsuki ya! omae - You liar! * Nobody comes to the United States! (BM) - 潜り込むのユナイテッドステイツ（アメリカ） ** mogurikomu no yunaiteddosuteitsu (amerika) - Underwater United States (USA). * Especially someone like some loser from Canada! (BM) - そしてそのまま スムーズにピアノ！ ** soshite sonomama sumuuzu ni piano! - And you can play piano smoothly! * I have you. (?) (BM) - I LOVE YOU ** i love you - I love you. * Fuckin' Canuck. (?) (BM) - どこ行ってんだおめぇ ** doko itte nda o-me~e - Where are you? * KUH-FUCK! (MW) - くっそー ** kusso - Damn. * Ah, huh, you want something new? Huh? (?) (MW) - なぁ、気持ちいいことするからな？ な？ ** naa, kimochiii koto surukara na? na? - Hey, do you feel good? What? * You do like tha-! (BM, who is cut off from finishing his insult due to Mark stamping on his genitals) - ひどぅい！ ** hido~u i! - It's terrible! * Cheap shirt! (MW, after ripping off Brian's shirt) - ちくしょー？ ** chiku sho~? - Shit? * That was one of those cheap American shirts, huh?! (MW) - そのお尻アメリカで手術な？ ** sono o shiri amerika de shujutsu na? - It's an operation in the butt America? * Canadian! (BM, yet again, mocking the Great White North) - 茂美だぁッ！ ** Shigemida~a~! - It's Shigemi! Round 2 * Punk-ass! (BM) - もう消す・・・！ ** mou kesu..! - Erase already..! * Looks like one of those cheap Canadian... rags! (BM, after ripping off Mark's shirt) - おTNTN♂握る！ ** o chinchin♂nigiru! - Hold your penis! * (grunting) (MW) - あぁん好きだぁ・・・♥ ** a~an sukida~a - Ahn, I like you...♥ * Got you now, son! (MW) - みんなが辛い ** min'na ga tsurai - Everyone is hard. * Punk! (BM) - PONG ** pong - Shigemi's iconic bucket noise. * Get up! (BM) - 生きる！ ** ikiru! - Live! * Yeah! (BM) - イけ！（届かぬ想い） ** i ke! (todokanuomoi) - Go! (An unreachable thought) * Canadian! Buncha seal clubers! (BM) - マジ好きや興奮する♂ / なんか 資料くわえてるんですか？ ** maji suki ya koufun suru - Seriously enthusiastic and excited♂ ** nanka shiryou kuwae teru ndesu ka? - Do you have any materials? * How ya doin' hanging out with eskimos, man?! (?) (BM) - 平常心がストロー ** byoujoushin ga sutorou - Normal heart is a straw. * In those igloos, huh?! (BM) - クズニートでしょ？ ** kuzunītodesho? - It's a Kuzneet, isn't it? * Ya got nothin'! (BM) - ザ・ナプキン ** za napukin - The Napkin. * Nothin'! (BM) - ナプキン ** napukin - Napkin. * Get back in here! (BM, while dragging Mark into the centre of the mat) - スケベェ・・・ ** sukebe~e - Pervert... * Canadians suck! (BM) - ひねり潰すー！ / あー！ねり糞ー！ ** hineri tsubusuu! - Twist crush! ** aa! neri kusou! - Ah! Nervous feces! * Y'all should be soaking around tuna! (?) (BM) - 山崎スープの無いやつ好きです ** yamazaki suupu no nai yatsu sukidesu - I like the one without Yamazaki soup. * And stop running your mouth! '''(BM) - サファリ♂マップ ** safari♂mappu - Safari♂Map. * '''Get up! (BM) - 起きろ！ ** okiro! - Get up! * Fuckin' Canadian! (BM) - ボッキンキン？ ** bokkinkin? - Bockinkin? * Fur trader! Huh?! (BM) - 気持ちいいだろ ・・・あぁん？ ** kimochiiidaro a~an? - It feels good... Ahn? * Huh, yeah, boy! (BM) - なぁ起きろボーイ ** naa okiro boui - Hey, get up boy. * You're in my country, you're in my country! (BM) - うまいカントリー ** umai kantorii - Delicious country. * Canadians! (BM) - 本気で無いです / 明治 ** honkidenaidesu - I'm not serious. ** meiji - Meiji. *** The Meiji era is an era of Japanese history which extended from October 23, 1868 to July 30, 1912. * All you gotta do is... do shit with ice, ya ain't nothin'! - 1st part: 足りないジュース / 2nd part: ティッシュは来週納品 ** 1st part: tarinai juusu - Missing juice. ** 2nd part: tisshu wa raishuu nouhin - Tissue delivered next week. * J-just put our skates on your feet and just- live that way! (BM) - 1st part: 血ぃ出たらスカルちゃんで拭うんです / 2nd part: 値段は・・・ ** 1st part: chi~i detara sukaru-chan de nuguu ndesu - If blood comes out, wipe with Skull-chan. ** 2nd part: nedan wa... - The price is... * Canadian! (BM) - 生きてねぇ ** ikite ne~ - I'm not alive. * This is my territory! (BM) - 生きるのが嫌いなの？ ** ikiru no ga kiraina no? - Do you hate living? * Get up, clown! (BM) - 生きるくらいなら ** ikiru kurainara - If I live. * Give up, Canuck! (BM) - 寝起きにクノール ** neoki ni kunouru - Knorr to wake up. *** Knorr is a German food and beverage brand. * Fuck- ah! (MW) - アスカ・・・（；ω；） ** asuka - [https://evangelion.fandom.com/wiki/Asuka_Langley_Sohryu Asuka]... （；ω；） *** Asuka Langley Sohryu is one of the main characters from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise. This, however, contradicts Mark's "No, Rei!" statement against Van, meaning that he's either changed his mind or debating the age-old question: "Rei or Asuka?". * You're America's bitch! (BM) - 病めることのピンチ・・・！ ** yameru koto no pinchi! - A pinch of sickness! * You always have been America's bitch! (BM) - 嫁のローゼンメイデンビッチ！ ** yome no rouzenmeidenbitchi! - Bride's Rosen Maiden Bitch! *** Rozen Maiden is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Peach-Pit. * You guys have no history! (BM) - GAY♂THE♂NO♂HISTORY （歴史上から抹消されたゲイ） ** gay♂the♂no♂history (rekishi-jō kara masshō sa reta gei) - GAY♂THE♂NO♂HISTORY (Gay deleted from history). * Give! (BM) - 逝けぇッ！ ** yuke~e~! - Go! * Give!! (BM) - きゅっ♂ ** kiyu~ - Kyu♂ *** A gesture of love sound effect. * Aah, I give! (MW) - うああああああああ阿求！ ** uaaaaaaaa akyuu! - Aah, Akyuu! * What?! (BM) - 卑猥？ ** hiwai? - Obscene? * I can't understand you 'cause you have that stupid-ass Can'adian accent!' (BM) - アクシデンツ！ ** akushidentsu! - Accidents! * Hurry up and say it! (BM) - 花火せい！！ ** hanabi sei! - Fireworks result! * That's right, now get off! (?) (BM) - 毎日生きろ　コラァ･･･!! ** mainichi ikiro kora~a!! - Live everyday! Hey... !! * Canadians suck! (?) (BM) - いい加減にしとけ…！！ ** iikagen'ni shi toke…!! - Take it easy! * I'll send you back in a box! (BM) - 新宿ばーちゃんコーチ ** Shinjukubaa-chan kouchi - Shinjuku Baa-chan Coach. * I'll send you back in a frickin' box! (BM) - 新宿ベットで腹筋ボックス ** Shinjuku betto de fukkin bokkusu - Abdominal muscle box in Shinjuku bed. * Ya piece of shit! (BM) - チラ見せｗｗｗｗ / 寿司王 ** chiramise wwww - Show off LOL. ** sushi-ou - Sushi King. * Wear this on your head, like a motley court jester. (BM, while placing Mark's pants over his head) - 仲間うち こうやってやってたん ** nakama uchi kou yatte yatte tan - And my friends, this is how I did it. * Kick your ass, I'll send you back to Canada! (BM) - TNTNばっか気になる ** chinchin bakka ki ni naru - Be addicted to penis. * Got ya now, son. (BM) - ゴメンねおっさん ** gomen'ne ossan - Sorry, old man. * I want you to send a message back to Canada. (MW) - ニャンちゅう攻める♂マスばっか気になる ** nyanchuu semeru ♂ masu bakka ki ni naru - I'm curious about the mass attacking Nyanchu. * From Maxon in the United States. (BM) - マッケンジー？ ** Makkenjii? - Mackenzie? * Get up! (BM) - 給料・・・ ** kyuuryou - Salary... * You ain't nothin'! (BM) - 天皇！ ** ten'no - Emperor! * Uhh, I've had enough! (MW) - もうやめます・・・ ** mou yamemasu - I'll give up. * You stay right there! (BM) - 地中海ね・・・ ** chichuukai ne - The Mediterranean... * (groaning) (BM) - チルノォ！ ** chiruno~o - Cirno! * Need some shuteye! (?) (BM) - 連続SHOT‼ / 三菱！ ** renzoku shot - Continuous SHOT! ** mitsubishi - Mitsubishi! *** Mitsubishi Motors Corporation is a Japanese multinational automotive manufacturer. * ? (BM) - 上手い具合にyouタワーブリッジ♂ ** umai guai ni you tawaaburijji - You tower bridge in good condition♂. * My turn now! (BM, while punching Mark's chest) - 参っちゃうね☆ ** maitchau ne - give up☆ * You ain't''' nothin'!' (BM) - 猪木 ** inoki - Inoki. * '''America rules!' (BM) - マーク・ウォルフ！ ** maaku u~orufu - Mark Wolff! * Coming to here, in my crib! (BM) - ちゃんと自営、儲け！ / リアル☆マニー ** chanto jiei, mouke - Manage yourself and make money!! ** riaru☆manii - Real☆Manny. * You're out of your mind! (BM) - いかりや旨い ** ikariya umai - Ikariya delicious. * Ya ain't nothin'! (BM) - ナプキン！ ** napukin - Napkin! * You guys are the stepchild of... us-of this gladder bo-body of land. I want you to remember that. Tell your other Canuck clowns; Maxon rules. United States... of AMERICA! (BM, after defeating Mark) - 1st part: パンツ捨てちゃえ / 2nd part: 怖いよね…(色々な意味で) / 3rd part: いなりスケッチ♂ ** 1st part: pantsu sute chae - Throw away the pants. ** 2nd part: kowai yo ne… (iroirona imi de) - I'm scared ... (in many ways). ** 3rd part: inari suketchi - Inari sketch♂. Round 2 Part 2 * Well, ya only got one round outta me. (MW) - 行くもんねゴハン食べに ** iku mon ne gohan tabe ni - I'm going to eat gohan. *** Gohan is a popular Japanese breakfast food consisting of cooked Japanese rice topped or mixed with raw egg and soy sauce. * Huh? (BM) - は？ ** ha? - What? * See what you can do on this round then. (MW) - 次に行くのはレストランね？ ** tsugi ni iku no wa resutoran ne? - Next time you go to a restaurant, right? * ? (BM) - んー☆強い君にはレストラン？ / 焼肉SHOT? ** nn☆ tsuyoi kimi ni wa resutoran? - Hmm☆? A strong restaurant for you? ** yakiniku shot? - Yakiniku SHOT? *** Yakiniku, meaning "grilled meat", is a Japanese term that, in its broadest sense, refers to grilled meat cuisine. * Kicked your ass, Frenchie! (BM) - TNTN ASS フレンチ？(嬉) ** chinchin ass furenchi? (ureshi) - Penis ASS French? (Happy) * Yeah, I'll- Ah! (BM, who is cut off by Mark kneeing him in the stomach) - YEAH♪食べに…　アッー！！？？ ** yeah tabe ni... a~?! - YEAH♪ To eat... Aagh?! * DUH-YEAH! (MW, while removing Brian's pants) - でやあ！ ** de yaa! - Hey! * Huh, I'll take these off! Move that outta the way! (MW) - 1st part: 海未ちゃん、ニーソ / フリチンにしそう / 2nd part: なぁごめん ** 1st part: umi-chan, niiso - Umi-chan, knee socks. ** 1st part: furichin ni shi-sou - It seems to be fully exposed. ** 2nd part: naa gomen - I'm sorry. * Yeah! (MW, after punching Brian's chest) - いやぁ・・・(喜) ** iya~a (ki) - No~... (Joy). * (grunting) (BM) - 好きなんだ・・・ ** sukina nda - I like it... * Goddammit! (BM) - 母たーん！！ / かあちゃ～ん(´；ω；｀) ** hahataan! - Mother! ** kaa-chan - Kaa-ch~n (´；ω；｀) *** Japanese fans heard this as Brian calling out to Kazuya for help by his own nickname. * Goddammit! (BM) - あー強い ** aa tsuyoi - Ah, strong. * You got me mad now, man. (MW) - 歪みねぇなぁ？ ** yugami nee naa? - Aniki's iconic phrase. * Shut up! (BM) - 知らんわ…!!(泣) ** shiran wa..! (naki) - I don't know…!! (crying). * (grunting) (MW) - てゐ！てゐ！てゐ！ ** tewi! tewi! tewi! - Tewi Inaba. * Get off me, ah! (BM) - 何べんって、もう！！ ** nani be n tte, mou! - What's the matter?! * I'll kill you! (BM) - 乳首！ ** chikubi! - Nipple! * You're dead! (BM) - (；Д；)いてぇ・・・ ** ite~e... - I want to be... * Get that. (?) (MW) - エッチやな？ ** etchiya na? - Dirty? * You suck! (BM) - クッソ！ / ・・・日産！ ** kusso! - Shit! ** ...nissan! - Nissan. *** Nissan Motor Co., Ltd. is a Japanese multinational automobile manufacturer. * -'suck! Ya seal clubber!' (BM) - ふざけん…離せよバカ…！ ** fuzaken… hanaseyo baka…! - Playfully... Stay stupid..! * ? (BM) - Σお前、昨日も･･･！ ** omae, kinou mo! - You, yesterday…! * Haha, yeah, you want more of that?! (MW) - キャノン砲だ♪ ** kyanon-houda - It's a cannon♪. * How do ya balls feel after that, huh? (MW) - どうして弱気かな？ ** doushite yowaki ka na? - Why are you weak? * Dang Canadians, you don't know how to fight! (BM) - 出来ねぇことは無い・・・！ / 元気でいそうな○っぱい・・・・。 ** dekine~e koto wa nai! - There is nothing I can't do! ** genkide i-souna oppai - Boobs that seem to be fine... * You're gonna lose, boy! (MW) - 生きるの許すっぽい・・・！ ** ikiru no yurusu ppoi! - It's like allowing you to live! * (grunting) (BM) - ヤベェです･･･ ** yabe~edesu... - This is bad... * (grunting) (BM) - 胃が痛～～～い！！ ** i ga ita~i! - My stomach hurts~! * You're gonna die! (BM, angrily yelling at Mark) - めっちゃ悪い・・・ / めっちゃ腹痛い・・・!! ** metcha warui - So bad... ** metcha fukutsuu i - Painful stomachache... * Nobody comes to the United States... and messes it up... like that! (BM) - 1st part: 紀香辛いステージ / 2nd part: 任せろ！ / 3rd part: ほらいくで！ ** 1st part: norika tsurai suteji - Spicy stage. ** 2nd part: makasero! - Leave it to me! ** 3rd part: hora iku de! - See you! * ? (BM) - ☆☆電♂撃☆☆ ** dengeki - ☆☆Electric♂Shock☆☆ * Now you know how it feels! (BM, while grabbing Mark's testicles) - 井上（カブレラ）強し・・・！ ** inoue (kaburera) tsuyoshi! - Inoue (Cabrera) is strong...! * It's your death (?) to coming here and trynna take me out! (BM) - いいよ出してくれよ…♂ ** ii yo dashite kure yo - Please give it out...♂ * Piece'a shit! (BM) - キスシーン？ ** kisushiin? - Kissing scene? * Ya Canadian! (BM) - キモいね？ / 記念に！ ** kimo ine? - Do you feel sick? ** kinen ni! - In commemoration! Round 3 * Fuck! (BM) - くそッ！ ** kuso~ - Damn~! * Take these off. (MW, while removing Brain's other pants) - ピンピン♂しそう ** pinpin ♂ shi-sou - It seems to pin♂pin. * Take my trunks off? (MW) - ゆっくりトークショー ** yukkuri toukushou - Slow talk show. * Fuckin' Canadian! (BM) - 轢き逃げ(大事な事なので二回言いました) ** hikinige (daijina kotonanode ni-kai iimashita) - Hit and run (I said it twice because it was important). * Take yours off too, huh? (MW) - いっそ中華麺・・・ ** isso chuukamen - More Chinese noodles... * Take these off. (MW) - 出そう♂・・・ ** de-sou - Let's go out♂... * Shut up, clown! (?) (BM, grunting while Mark drags him) - そおだな！ ** souda na! - That's it! * Yeah, right! (BM) - やばい！ ** yabai! - Dangerous! * Clown! You suck! (BM) - 蔵の臭い！ ** zou no kusai! - The smell of the warehouse! * Oh, ya bastard! (BM, after Mark slamming his head against a locker) - だらしねぇし… ** darashine~eshi - Sloppy... * Give up, ya piece of shit. (BM) - 卑猥にキスして/// ** hiwai ni kisushite - Kiss me obscenely *blushes*. * You glacier runner! (?) (BM) - ゆっくりしてね！ ** yukkuri shite ne! - Take your time! * Canuck! (BM) - 嫌い！ ** kirai! - Hate! * You freak! You moose-lover! (BM) - 1st part: 封印しろ / 2nd part: 嘘だろ ** 1st part: fuuin shiro - Seal. ** 2nd part: usodaro - You're kidding. * You mountie! You're our bitch! (BM) - メルディはビッチ ** merudi wa bitchi - Meredy is a bitch. *** Meredy is one of the protagonists in Tales of Eternia. * I'm gonna kill you! (BM) - 指切り．．． ** yubikiri - Finger cut... * Canadian clown! (BM) - 記念に咥えろ ** kinen ni kuwaero - Get memorial. * Give up! (MW) - チルノー！！ ** chiruno! - Cirno! * How does that feel, huh?! (MW) - 離さんぴょん♪ ** hanare-san pyon - Mr. Hanare light footed♪. * Shut up! (BM) - シャラップ！ ** sharappu! - Shut up! * That's it, huh! (MW) - アメダス♂ ** amedasu - AMeDAS♂. *** AMeDAS (''A''utomated ''Me''teorological ''D''ata ''A''cquisition ''S''ystem) is a high-resolution surface observation network developed by the Japan Meteorological Agency (JMA) used for gathering regional weather data and verifying forecast performance. * Huh, why don't ya give up?! (MW) - これ、チンコ♂バック ** kore, chinko ♂ bakku - This is a dick♂bag. * Shut up! (BM) - 知らない！ ** shiranai! - I don't know! * KEY-TAA! (MW, while placing his boot down hard on Brian's testicles) - ｷﾀ━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━!! ** kita - Kita━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━!! *** Kita refers to a district in Kita Ward, Osaka City, Osaka Prefecture. * Give up! (MW) - 着物〜♪(ユニクロ) ** kimono 〜♪ (yunikuro) - Kimono ~ ♪ (Uniqlo). * Your fuckin' balls are gonna fuckin' fall off! (MW) - キーボード ** kiiboudo - Keyboard. * Wolff wins again! (MW) - おお、増えんぞGAY♂ ** oo, fuen zo gay - Oh, increase GAY♂. * Add another titles to my championship belts. (MW) - 酒のつまみチン / 茶色ろい群馬県 / ちっぱいおるし ** sake no tsumami chin - Liquor's snack Japanese spaniel. ** chairo ro i gunma ken - Brown colour Gunma. ** chippaiorushi - A small token. * The Wolff-man wins again! (MW) - もっぺん古巣へ / もっぺん踏ん付け ** moppen furusu e - Go to the old nest. ** moppen fun-tsuke - Stepping on. * I'm gonna get up and kill you. (BM) - 兄貴がお気に入り･･･ ** aniki ga okiniiri - Aniki is my favourite... * Fuckin' Canuck. (BM) - はっきりカムバック ** hakkiri kamubakku - A clear comeback. Category:Soramimi - Subpage